warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Ones
Cold Ones (Druchii Eltharin: Nauglir) are dark and feral beast that can be found in Lustria and Naggaroth. These species of giant reptiles are used as mounts by the Dark Elves and Lizardmen. Appearance and Biology The shape, size and design of the Cold Ones has changed over the years. The present incarnation is of a great, raptor-like, beast that stands taller than an Elf. They are large and scaly reptilian beasts with sharp teeth and large claws. Lustrian Cold Ones hunt in the tropical jungles, while Cold Ones in Naggaroth prefer the damp warmth of caves to the cold weather outside. Cold Ones may be solitary, or they may hunt in packs. They are aggressive and have a liking of horseflesh, normal horses are terrified by them. They are remarkably long lived and notoriously stupid. The oldest Cold One known to the Dark Elves, dubbed Kintearer, lived 1732 years after being brought into captivity. There exists in the deepest jungles a rare breed of Cold One referred to as Horned Ones. These beasts breed within dank caverns, emerging into the rainforests to hunt. They are startlingly aggressive and extremely territorial, so much so that they will take on any other beasts they perceive as a threat, no matter its size. Cold Ones are natural predators who see all warm-blooded life as potential prey. Unlike Lizardmen, who are naturally cold-blooded, Dark Elves who wish to ride or tend to them must first coat their skin with the slime which exudes from a Cold One's hide. Long-term exposure to the powerful poison destroys the skin nerves so that the knights have little skin sensation. The poisonous slime nulls the Elf's senses of smell, taste and touch. Regardless, to many Druchii this is a price worth paying for such a powerful beast. Use by the Lizardmen Certain Lizardmen Saurus may be spawned with the instinctive ability to tame and ride Cold Ones. Perhaps the normally vicious Cold Ones recognize a similar cold-blooded cunning in these Saurus. These Saurus form into units of Cold One Riders and serve as shock cavalry. Use by the Dark Elves The Dark Elves make use of units of Cold One Knights as shock troops. Many nobles and sorceresses ride to battle on Cold Ones; the Witch King himself rewards his favourite nobles with Cold One chariots. The Dark Elves discovered the the Cold Ones some time after their exile to Naggaroth. They were first used in battle by Amareekh Khail and his companions at Athel Oreirian. Khail's unit and its Elfflesh banners became infamous among the High Elves. Their legend is only equal to that of the Bloodscythes, a chariot regiment from Hag Graef, lauded by the Dark Elves. Cold One Knights also use them for the arena game shakhtila which pits two teams of cold one knights against each other were the object of the game is to kill more slaves than your opposition. Known Users *Amareekh Khail, the first Cold One Knight. *Asdrual Severain, master of the Bloodscythes. *Malekith, used to ride to battle in a Cold One Chariot known as the Black Chariot. *Malus Darkblade, he rides a cold one named Spite. See Also *Cold One Knights *Cold One Chariots Sources * Evolution of the Cold Ones, GW website (archived) p.2 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th) -- p. 42 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th) -- Gav Thorpe p. 52, 53 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th) -- p. 8